


Autumn Wind

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I melted my own cold heart with this, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: Maru and Dia enjoy the autumn weather.





	Autumn Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I can't wait for fall. Feels like it's already here since it was only 14C today. You can find this at my [fanfic.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12644790/1/Autumn-Wind) and [tumblr](http://shiny-the-strange-writes.tumblr.com/post/165100778097/autumn-wind) too. Please enjoy!

_Crunch. Crunch_. Leaves crunched under Maru’s shoes as she wandered down the path. Scarf rolled up just beneath her lips, her cheeks were half warm, half cold as the crisp air nipped at them. In one hand was a mug of tea, still hot yet gradually approaching a lukewarm state; in the other she held Dia’s hand. Despite the chill of the air, Maru’s hands were practically sweltering due to the combination of her mittens and the warmth of Dia’s own gloved hand.

“Hanamaru, slow down,” said Dia. “It’s difficult to match your pace when you seem to be going out of your way to step on the leaves.”

Really? Maru hadn’t noticed. “Sorry, I just love the sound they make. The crunching is relaxing, zura.”

Dia hummed. “I suppose it is rather nice.”

They continued along, not speaking a word. What a wonderful afternoon, Maru thought. Days like these were always perfect for reading. Sitting under the kotatsu, book laid out, freshly brewed tea, what could be better? Of course, none of that was happening right now. If there was anything that could replace it, though, it certainly was being out for a walk with the woman Maru adored so much. At this thought, her heart beat faster.

An unoccupied bench stood further down the path. Maru turned to Dia and pointed at it. “Do you want to sit down and rest? We can watch the leaves fall.”

Dia glanced between the bench and Maru. Her cheeks were scarlet, no doubt from the cold. Even like this, looking at her face was like looking at an exquisite painting, a breathtaking masterpiece. As they reached the bench, Dia sat and grinned. “Alright, but only for a few minutes.”

Smiling, Maru took a seat. She sipped at her tea. “How do you feel about autumn, Dia-chan?”

“Hmm...” Dia let go of Maru’s hand. She instead opted to wrap it around Maru’s waist, pulling her closer. “To me, it’s always been the start of autumn festivals. It also means that the cold season is starting. Speaking of which, may I try some of your tea? I’m a little cold right now.”

“Of course you can!” said Maru, handing Dia the mug. “You can have the rest if you want. I’ve had my fill, zura.”

Taking the mug, Dia gulped the drink down. Seeing her do so without hesitation always filled Maru with joy. At the beginning of their relationship, Dia had tried to resist sharing drinks, calling it ‘improper’ and ‘embarrassing’. Now, though, she seemed to delight in doing so, to the point where Maru would occasionally catch Dia trying to sneak sips of whatever she was drinking. She supposed Dia felt better about doing so once they’d locked lips multiple times.

Once Dia had finished, she tucked the mug into her coat and stared ahead. Maru kissed her on the cheek before doing the same.

Trees lined the path, bunching somewhat at the spot in front of the young couple. A gentle breeze blew, blowing leaves and sending a flurry of vermillion, amber, and gold twirling through the air. The overcast sky sent a shiver down Maru’s spine. It was the kind of sky that made her anticipate snow, fluttering down and landing on her tongue.

Maru sidled up to Dia and laid her head on her shoulder.  “It’s hard to pick a favourite season, but I think I might like autumn best. There are so many vibrant colours, and it means that winter’s coming soon. Winter means that it might snow! Maru’s always loved the snow, zura. Wouldn’t it be nice if it snowed soon? I wonder how autumn influenced Natsume Sōseki and his books, or if he liked snow, or, or—”

Glancing over, she found Dia smiling down at her. “Hey, you’re not looking at the leaves, zura!”

Dia blinked. “You’ll have to pardon me,” she said, placing a hand on Maru’s cheek. She chuckled softly, the sound making Maru feel toasty inside. “I was admiring how beautiful you look right now.”

Where did that come from? It wasn’t like Dia to drop affection so casually. Maru’s eyes began to water. “D-Do you really mean that?”

Looking to her feet, Dia rubbed Maru’s side. “Yes, Hanamaru. But don’t give me that look. I-It’s only the natural thing to say to someone you adore.”

“Dia-chan...” A tear rolled down Maru’s cheek. Its heat gave her an idea. “A-Are you still cold, zura?”

“A little bit, I suppose. Why do you—” Before Dia could complete her sentence, Maru’s arms were wrapped around her.

Maru squeezed as hard as she could. She made sure to press as much of her body against Dia as possible. “Do you feel warmer now?”

“I...” Dia hugged back, embracing not quite as tight as Maru but still hard enough to make her happiness apparent. “I do. Thank you, Hanamaru.”

Giggling, Maru gazed up at Dia. “Like you said, it’s only the natural thing to do with someone you adore, right?”

Dia beamed. Clearly, that was the right thing to say. She lowered her mouth until it touched Maru’s, kissing her with a surprising amount of passion. Her tongue pressed against Maru’s, forcing the latter to squeak. Maru kissed back, enjoying the feeling of Dia’s lips against hers. Dia’s mouth tasted of the tea she drank minutes before, making Maru melt further into her. In that moment, nothing but the wind, the falling leaves, and the two of them existed. They kissed many times, only stopping once the saliva trickling from their mouths had gone cold. Reluctantly pulling away, Dia wiped the saliva off Maru’s face and sighed.

Maru cuddled into Dia’s chest. “I love you, Dia-chan.”

“I love you too,” said Dia, her hold remaining as powerful as before. She kissed the top of Maru’s head. “Let’s go home soon. We can go to my house and lie by the fire.”

Lying next to the fire…Maru could already smell the smoke. She imagined Dia wrapping a blanket around the two of them, each holding each other much like they were doing now. Without any jackets or scarves between them, Maru would be able to snuggle in even closer. “That sounds nice, zura.”

“Let’s go then, shall we?”

Removing her arms from Dia, Maru cringed at the sudden coolness. Taking each other’s hand once more, they started their walk back home.


End file.
